1. Field of the Invention
The electrical mechanism of the present invention is very different from most other electrical machines currently in use or development. It is constructed with two rotating elements and a static element, when normally an electrical machine (generator or motor) is made with one rotor and one stator only. This invention applies a new working concept of rotating magnetic fields integrated with a new electronically controlled electromagnetic reaction driver. The result is a very reliable machine, light weight and not very expensive. In addition, the size and weight of the present invention are smaller (compared to devices operating at the same power) than other AC constant frequency generators working at variable speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic alternator is typically made with two major parts only (if we don""t consider the external generator control unit):
a. One inductor, generally a rotor, with magnetic poles and excitation coils (or inductors) supplied in DC from an external power supply. The rotor is mechanically driven from an external motor or engine.
b. One stator, mechanically fixed or anchored on a ground. The stator has inducted wire windings that generate the required electrical power.
When the rotor is running and its excitation coils are energized, the magnetic poles of the rotor will generate a running magnetic field that will induce in the inducted wire windings of the stator an electrical voltage, and if an electrical load is already connected, also an electrical current. Finally, the electrical power generated on the stator is the result of an xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d generated from the rotor. We know that for any generated action there exists a reaction with the same intensity but opposite. In fact, the result of the rotor action is a generation of an opposite torque from the poles of the stator that will attempt to stop or decrease the rotor speed. Therefore, the rotor will be obligated to absorb more mechanical power from the engine to maintain the same speed.
The configuration of the driver/alternator of the present invention is brushless but it is possible to make a commercial configuration with brushes.
The driver/alternator of the present invention is comprised of six major parts as follows:
a. One driver rotor
b. One inductor rotor
c. One stator
d. One generator control unit
e. One speed control unit
f. One control power unit